Kyonko: The revenge of Kyon
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus fic. Kyon and Yuki were finally together, in a hidden relationship, they had the perfect plan to be happy, until Haruhi made use of her powers, again, now there are 2 Kyons, and a serious desire for revenge. Yuki/Kyon. Rated M for safety.
1. Ruined Perfection

**Magnus:** Hi to all the good people that read my works, this is my first work in the universe of Haruhi, hope you like it, I want to state 2 things before you read, 1. I really love Nagato Yuki, and truly believe that Kyon is perfect for her, that's why they are a couple in this fic. 2. As the title implies, Kyonko will appear in this fic, but is not the same you might have read about in other fics (which I can tell that are great works), this is my own version of Kyonko (or at least I think is somewhat original, please correct me if this version was already used, to give properly recognition to the first author. Well, now, please, read and review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fic, (This time I'll avoid ownership of Kyonko until confirmation of originality).

* * *

**Kyonko: The revenge of Kyon**

**Chapter 1**

**Ruined perfection**

"Why?, why my life has to be so..., there is no word to describe it, is just plain..., well, it was perfect until this happened", Kyon was actually talking to 'himself' while walking to the apartment of a certain alien in the middle of the night, the first night of the summer vacation, however, he wasn't alone, "I know, Haruhi overdid this time, I hope Yuki can fix this, Oh! My great Goddess! Please have an answer!", a female voice replied to Kyon, it gave him the creeps, but he was fully aware, that it was himself replying, or finishing the sentence, "I hope Yuki still love me after this", both said at the same time with perfect coordination, and sighed afterwards identically.

Two months ago, Kyon decided to become more than friends with Yuki, maybe because she was the one with all the answers, maybe because she was able to solve everything, maybe because was practically invincible, or maybe because she looked so lonely and cute, but in the end, he fell in love with the alien, it didn't took a great effort to accomplish his objective, because she was actually in love with him too, thanks to the fact that Kyon was able to Blackmail the IDTE into let Yuki remain as herself, she wasn't able to nullify her feelings toward Kyon, she just was hiding them, to prevent further disaster.

For the last month, Kyon and Yuki were able to keep their relationship as a secret, having secret dates in Yuki's apartment, and looking to each other with supreme caution during the club meetings, they also formulated a plan to get rid of Haruhi (No, nothing about murder or stealing her powers), they decided to work the remaining 2 years into making her to like Koizumi (Ah!, revenge!, sweet revenge!), and then head together to an university as far away as possible from Haruhi, Kyon even took his time to further the blackmail with the IDTE, claiming that "If you even try to take her away from me after stop being important to Haruhi, I swear that I will make her use her powers to delete you and your race from the universe", after this blackmail, the IDTE agreed to permanently cut the direct connection with the interface known as Yuki Nagato, this gave her full freedom but hindered a little her skills, however, she couldn't be more happy, it was only a matter of time, 2 years was more than enough time, they were going to carry their plan, slowly, with utmost care, they even enjoyed the idea of turning against their friends.

However, right now, an 'unexpected factor' made act of prescence, and Kyon was at the verge of disspair, "How did this happen, what I've done to deserve this?".

* * *

That day after class...

The last day of school was coming to an end, they were supposed to go directly to their homes, but Haruhi insisted on having one last official meeting before vacation, just to give them the schedule of meetings during the summer, as usual, Yuki was already in the clubroom, but unlike the Yuki that everyone see, she was waiting for the only one who can make her happy, even if only by looking to each other while avoiding the gaze of Haruhi, she was waiting for the God Tamer, the Blackmailer of cosmical almighty entities, her boyfriend, Kyotachi Nagashima, who was addressed as Kyon by the rest of the population.

There was a knock on the door, at this Yuki held her breath, hoping that Kyon was the one to enter first, and wishing that he was alone, all while remaining stoic, the door opened, and Kyon enter, noticing that Yuki was the only one in the room, "Are you alone?", he asked while closing the door behind him, Yuki let her breath out while nodding, showing a happy and willing face, of course, this expression was almost invisible to the eyes of the normal people, only him, who had spent so much time with her, was able to notice, and by now, he was able to read her like an open book, he then approached to her fast and swift, she dropped her book to her lap, and their lips connected, such a bliss, just a great reward for him after a boring day of classes, an oasis in the middle of the desert for her after experiencing how the time seemed to last much more longer than usual just because he wasn't there, until the sound of the door's handle turning made them broke the kiss, jumping on a very well practiced act of 'nothing is going on here', the door opened showing a smiling Mikuru, she was greeting to Yuki (because most of the times she is the only one at the time she arrives), and found a curios yet not awkward scene, "So, Nagato, what book are you reading now?, is it interesting?", Mikuru saw Kyon asking to Yuki while apparently trying to read some of the contents, "Yes... it is...", Yuki answered in her usual monotone-whisper like voice, while lifting the book to let Kyon look the cover, after taking notice of the title, Kyon turned to greet Mikuru, who gave a heavy sigh while walking to the outfits, signal that Kyon took to temporary left the room.

Mikuru was almost done with her maid dress, when she tuned to talk to Yuki, "Yuki-chan, you like Kyon, don't you?", Yuki didn't answered, she just kept reading her book, "If you like him, you should talk to him, I think he likes you too", Mikuru only got more silence, "I can talk to him on your behalf if you want...", this time she got a glare from Yuki, it was like any normal time she lifted her face to look at someone, just faster and quickly fixed, not as deadly scary as the last one she got, but scary nevertheless.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Yuki-chan, I need your help, I really, really need your help this time, can you help me pretty please?", never ever before, Yuki has felt like this toward the time traveller, 'how did Kyon called this emotion?, oh yes, annoyance', "What kind of assistance you may need?", Yuki finally replied to Mikuru, who started blush and acting like daydreaming, "Well, I want you to help me and Kyon", Mikuru started to explain between giggles, 'Eh?, you and Kyon?, help with what?', "Can you help me to have a secret date with him in your apartment?", when Mikuru finished her request, the encyclopedia-like book that Yuki was holding got tored in two, and Mikuru got a glare that took away some years of her life, and made her run away for her life, even without being chased..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kyon was just outside the clubroom, waiting for Mikuru to open the door and allowing him to enter, he was also making plans for the summer, "I could take her to the library to make her a little more happy, oh!, I remember now!, there is that cabin in the lake that we can use, yeah, only the two of us, hmmm...", Kyon was almost lost in his train of thought when the door opened fast, too fast, showing an startled Mikuru, "You can come in now!", she almost commanded, Kyon raised a brow to her, but went inside anyway, somehow, only when he was present, the room had a calm aura, well, until Haruhi arrives and turned it into the hell, the next minutes after Kyon sat at the table, were silent and peaceful, only the sound of Mikuru making her tea, the sounds of the turning pages of the book of Yuki, and the breathing of Kyon, that until the door opened and certain Esper came in, "Hey!, how had you been?", Koizumi greeted to all in the room, and proceed to sit in front of Kyon, for some reason, Koizumi was smiling more than ever, thing that gave the creeps to Kyon, "Kyon, my dear friend", Koizumi started to talk, and Kyon didn't liked the tone, 'Dear friend?, yeah, right, just wait until I put you into Haruhi's jaws, then you can call me however you like', "Huh?", was Kyon's reply, then Koizumi leaned closer to Kyon's face, "We need to talk, I'm in LOVE", 'GAH!, TOO CLOSE!, STAY AWAY YOU FREAKING GAY!', Kyon's face was filled with utterly disgust, and he backed away until he was against the wall with both hands lifted to defend himself from anything that Koizumi might do, however, Koizumi started to laugh at Kyon's reaction, "HAHA, not with you, you dummy!, not that I don't find you handsome, but is not with you", Kyon relaxed, and got back to his seat, allowing the Esper to continue.

The face of Koizumi was serious now, even Mikuru was listening intently, "Well, I'm in love with a girl, a girl that you happen to know very well, and is hard to deal with...", Kyon was now interested, this could be good, 'Oh!, I see, hard to deal, eh?, please continue', "I don't know how to approach her, and gain her attention, that's why I'm telling you this, in order to get advice from you...", 'Yes, yes, continue, this is getting interesting indeed', Kyon was connecting all the pieces of the puzzle, on his mind only certain girl was able to fill this profile, he only needed another hint, "Because, you know, she only hear your advice, in fact, it seems that she ends doing what you want or what you says...", Kyon was smiling widely by now, 'Hell yeah!, I'm gonna help you!, everything to get rid of Haruhi... er... I mean... to help a friend, I promise you that I will make her to like you!, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!', however, this train of thoughts was interrupted one last time for Koizumi, "I see you are happy for me!, ok!, then help me to get the love of Nagato!", before Mikuru could gasp for the revelation, the fist of Kyon was already at Koizumi's face, it was out of reaction, instinct, Koizumi got slammed against the wall, still shocked by the reaction of his friend, "WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!, OUCH!, YOU BROKE MY NOSE!, OUCH!, OUCH!", Kyon was standing up, when the door opened violently letting them know that the devil had arrived, "HEY BRIGADE!, TIME TO GET READY FOR THE SUMMER!...".

For 10 minutes, Haruhi tried to listen to Kyon and Koizumi, who were yelling to each other, not allowing Haruhi to understand why this happened, and at this point, she had enough, "SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!", both boys froze, at some point the forgot that Haruhi's rage was a bad thing for the world, but they got surprised to see that Haruhi headed toward Yuki, then she took away the book that Yuki was reading, and started to speak in a very menacing way, "Yuki, you will never lie to me, right?, and, is not like you could even like one of these boys, right?", Yuki lifted her face to see directly into Haruhi's eyes, and gave something like a nod, "Good, now Yuki, please, tell me what happened here", Haruhi commanded, Yuki tried not to stole a quick glance to Kyon, who was sweating, he knew that Yuki wasn't the one to lie, but he also knew that she will do anything to protect him and their relationship, and the fact that Yuki was taking more than 3 seconds to reply was much more disturbing.

"...Koizimi's display of affection toward Kyon was unwelcomed, the last replied with an aggression that ended in the current situation...", Yuki gave her own faked version of the facts, however, Haruhi didn't had enough brain to fully understand the explanation, not that the rest of the Brigade were able to understand, "Huh?", was the puzzled reply of Haruhi, with all of the members shocked, Yuki was now able to look at Kyon, who nodded to her, just to know what she had on mind, "Koizumi tried to kiss Kyon", Yuki finally explained, the entire room went silent of an entire minute, and then Haruhi bursted on laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I KNEW THIS WILL HAPPEN ONE DAY, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, OK, NO ONE TO BLAME THIS TIME!, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, BUT REALLY!, HAHA, I WISH TO HAVE BEEN HERE TO SAW THAT!, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Haruhi Was now on the floor, holding her belly, unable to stop laughing, until Mikuru decided to stop this, "Ha-Haruhi, I-I think we need to take Koizumi-san to the infirmary, his nose is bleeding bad!", Haruhi stud up, still smiling and half laughing, "Yeah, you are right, ok, help me to get him to the infirmary, Kyon, you'll stay here for further punishment, Yuki, stay here too and make sure he does not go away!", after Haruhi, Koizumi and Mikuru closed the door, Yuki locked the door behind them and turned to face Kyon, who was smiling at her, "Smart move Yuki, really smart, now, how can I reward you?".

The day was now officially over, the meeting was over as well, it was a perfect day, Kyon was able to punch Koizumi on the face and getting away with it, Yuki was able to get 20 minutes of a making out session while Haruhi was away, as well as enjoy the plan of the lake cabin with Kyon, however, before everyone could leave, Haruhi turned to say some words to Kyon, "You know Kyon, I can't blame you, but, you could have been more nice to him, I wish that you could come in contact with your feminine side to be more sensible to others feelings", Kyon was shocked, he never spectated to see Haruhi so serious, until... "HAHAHAHAHAHA, A FEMININE KYON, THAT WILL BE AWESOME TO SEE!, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", she bursted on laughter again.

It was midnight now, Kyon was finally falling asleep, Koizumi tried to call him several times but he never answered his cellphone, and now, he was getting into a pleasant dream about his beloved Yuki, then he shifted his position, imagining that he was hugging Yuki, moving his lips to try to kiss his dream, until he felt that his lips actually bruised someone other lips, at this he froze for a second, but he only opened his eyes when he heard a voice talking between dreams, "Hmmm..., Yuki..., you don't know when to stop, don't you?...", it was a female voice, moaning, moaning for his Yuki, wait a second, on his bed!, his eyes were fixed on the other face in front of him, and he noticed that he was looking at himself, but it wasn't himself, not with that voice!, suddenly the stranger opened 'her' eyes too, just to show the same shocked face, the 2 of them looked at each other for 2 minutes, until both sighed identically, "Haruhi... you are going to pay for this...", they said at the same time.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you liked it?, was it funny?, should we hit Koizumi's face again?, please, send your reviews to encourage me to keep writing, and see ya in next chapter!


	2. Ok I'll be Kyonko

**Magnus:** Here is the second chapter, and I'm glad to have gotten a review on the first days of this fic, by the way, I have to clarify some points, 1. If Yuki seems ooc, is because I'm taking on count that she is learning how to express her emotions with the already developed relationship with Kyon. 2. I agree with all the authors that thinks that "Kyotachi Nagashima" is a very good name for Kyon, that's why I'm using it. 3. In my eyes, Haruhi is as stable as the capside's proteinic structure of the HIV virus, in other words, she is ooc by nature. Well, enough of that, now please enjoy this chapter, and read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu or anything you believe is being mentioned on this fic, (I'm still avoiding ownership of this Kyonko, until someone can confirm her originallity).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ok... I'll be Kyonko...**

Shock, that was the expression that Yuki had on her beautiful face, shock, it was just a slight difference between her normal face, she only raised her brows 3mm, and widened her eyes a little, but to Kyon, it was clearer than pure water, maybe it was because without her connection to the IDTE she wasn't fully aware of everything on the world (Like being watching the news at the moment of the event), or maybe because seeing a female copy of her boyfriend, standing at his side, was something just too weird even for an alien, in any case, for the las 2 minutes Yuki wasn't able to move or say anything, she was standing there, at her door, looking at the 2 Kyons, in any other situation, Kyon would only admire her for any required time, but right now, he... she... they?, was not in the mood to do so.

"Yuki!", both Kyons shouted at the same time, this made Yuki snap to reality, "...Sorry... please come in...", finally she said, allowing the two to enter her apartment, once inside, Yuki made all on her power to understand the situation, she scanned them both, analyzed their mental waves, took samples of blood to compare genetics, she even kissed both of them separately (this last one, allowed both Kyons to relax a little), at least she got a conclusion of the actual situation, "...you were replicated both physically and mentally, the only one difference is that while one has a XY genetic expression, the other has a XX genetic one, because the same genetic pattern is shown in both of you to the last chromosome...", some time ago Kyon would have said 'Japanese, Nagato, in japanese', but after being a couple for some time, he has forced himself to study a little more to understand her a little more, besides, clonation scfi is almost a very well known topic, "So, basically, you are saying that Haruhi made a perfect clone of me, but changed the sex of the clone to fit her desire of seeing a feminine version of me?", the male Kyon started, "Because, I'm the clone, right?, I mean, is not like Haruhi will change the sex of the original one and then made a male clone just to keep teasing someone she knows, right?, RIGHT?", the female Kyon completed, this time Yuki didn't made them wait for an answer, "...that is... not correct... the two of you are the same... both are Kyon...".

Both Kyons where silent for a moment, the idea of both being real was not expected, "Yuki, how can we revert this?", the female Kyon asked, earning the looks of both the male Kyon and Yuki, "What are you talking about?, didn't you heard her?, you are as real as me!", the male Kyon replied, "I know, is just that I don't want to exist like this, I want this to end as soon as possible, and I know that if this were your case you'll say the same, we are the same person after all", the female Kyon continued, and at this the male one only nodded, "...Unfortunately, there is nothing to reverse... Haruhi's desire was for you to exist with no specific propose... even is she get bored of your existence, there is no place to send you back...", Yuki's words were crystal clear, and for a moment, the silence was absolute, until the mind of the Kyons hit the first solution, but this was also the first moment when they started to think differently.

"I see, very well, let's finish this already", the female Kyon stud up after saying this, and tried to jolt toward the window, it was a long enough fall to end this stupidity, but before she could reach the window, the male Kyon was already holding her, "Don't be stupid!, that is not the way to solve this!", the Kyons were now struggling, the male one was holding the female one with all his strength, while the female one was trying to get away and jump from the window, "LET ME GO!, I DON'T WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS!, I'M NOT A GIRL!, THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME!, LET ME GO!, LET ME DIE!!!", at this point, Yuki couldn't stand it anymore, "NOOOOO!!!!", at Yuki scream, both Kyons froze and turned to see her, "Don't talk about to die, you are Kyon too, I love you too, and I don't want you to die", Yuki was showing not only emotions, she was showing her heart, in her beautiful face, some thin and clear tears were running, it was a heartbreaking sight (any normal person could have mistaken it for the tears you drop when some dust hit the eyes), both Kyons rushed to hug the crying humanoid interface, and with some whispers, they reassured her than nothing bad was going to happen.

It had been some time now, almost 4 am, and the Kyons still had to settle this problem, "Well, only one of us can go home", was the trouble exposed by the male Kyon, "That's you, I'll spend the night here with Yuki, not that we could do anything without you", the female one replied, under normal circumstances Kyon would have beaten the one who said that, but this was not a normal circumstance, and he can't hit himself for saying the truth, "Ok, that will work for now", the male Kyon conceded, "What about names?, we can't be called by the same name, it will be suspicious and confusing", the female one exposed now, this leaded to both of them to look at Yuki for advice, 'surely she has many names that could be used as cover up, or something like that', the female Kyon thought, Yuki looked down after a few seconds, and signaled to the female Kyon without looking at her, "...Kyon-ko?...", both Kyons stared with wide eyes, then the female Kyon turned to glare at the male one, who replied knowing her thoughts, "Well, Kyotachi is somewhat ambiguous, and Kyonko is a feminine form of Kyon, it may work for the time beginning", the female one was completely unconvinced, but the lack of sleep and the current stress guided her to agree, "Ok... I'll be Kyonko... not even with a change of sex I will be able to escape my nickname..."

With the basics covered, Kyon was able to depart to his home, leaving the now named Kyonko at the care of Yuki, later he'll be back to make plans on what to do about the current situation, however, all the way to his home, he was cursing his luck for not being able to sleep over with his beloved Yuki, once he reached his home, he made the less noise possible to reach his room, where he slipped beneath the blankets, trying to get to sleep, he took notice of the clock before closing his eyes, 5:30 am, 'Thank to God for the vacation days, I don't need to wake up early, I'll oversleep as much as I can before going to Yuki's apartment again', with this thought, he closed his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep, until something jumped over his chest with great force and... joy?, "KYON!, WAKE UP!, IS MORNING ALREADY!, PLAY WITH ME!", Kyon opened his eyes just to face his hyperactive little sister, he turned angrily to face the cloack, 6:00 am, 'NOOOO!!!!!', "Imoto-chan... go to your room and sleep a little more...", Kyon tried to be diplomatic, "NO!, I WANT TO PLAY!, NOW!!!", his sister insisted with ven more energy, "I'm really tired, can't you see?, I didn't slept well, so, wait at least until 9 and I'll play with you", once again, Kyon proposed, "You know, sometimes I wish I had a sister or a cousin to play with, you are so boring!", Kyon's sister was very annoyed, but got surprised that Kyon opened his eyes to their full and looked at her with radiant expression, the he smiled widely at her, "You know, sometimes you are really adorable, ok, let's go downstairs", at this, his sister turned very happy, and both walked to the door, she was the first on getting outside, then she turned around to propose some games, when the door closed just in front of her, she even heard him locking the door, "WHAAAAA!, YOU TRICKED ME!, WHAAAAA!", Kyon ignored her and returned to his bed, "The idea of a cousin is good, really good, i have to talk about this with Yuki and... Kyonko... darn, it will take time to get used to it... but it can wait until 9... or 10... zzzzzzzzz"

* * *

**Magnus:** There ya go!, are you enjoying this work?, do you like the plot?, hate or love any character already?, did I recreate your lil sis by accident?, send your comments and ideas, encourage me to keep working, and see ya in next chapter.


	3. Recipe for revenge

**Magnus:** Well, here is the next chapter, this one will explain some points of the plot, as well as have some fun with the family, any similarities with the real life are pure coincidence (I always wanted to say that), oh, by the way, if anyone had the thought that this was going to be a Haruhi bashing fic, you are wrong, Haruhi will be happy at the end, I promise (can't say the same about Koizumi), so, now, time to enjoy this chapter, so please, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu or anything you believe is being mentioned here (should I'll claim ownership of Kyonko now?).

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Recipe for revenge**

It was noon when Kyon arrived to Yuki's apartment, he was received with a soft hug from Yuki, and a smile from Kyonko, "We missed you, so, any ideas?, it seems that my brain is dry, but I got a nice time sleeping, not having my sister here to awake me up is GREAT!", Kyon looked at her with a smile, then kissed Yuki on the lips before explaining, "Yes, I have an idea, Yuki, can you falsify original documents to give a false identity to Kyonko?", Yuki blinked once, and then replied, "...Yes, is not difficult... All needed documentation will be ready in 15 minutes, I only need the proper data...", at this, Kyonko felt the need to ask, "Ok, I know I need a false identity, but, who I'll will be, I mean, remember that I'm not truly a girl, I'm a guy", Kyon looked at her with a smile that resembled somewhat to the one of Koizumi, 'I need to remember to tell him to never smile like that again', Kyonko thought, "Well, I came with the conclusion that you'll play the role of my cousin, that will explain our similar look", Kyon explained, but Kyonko glared at him, "That may work with Haruhi at first, but what are we going to do when Haruhi tries to ask our parents about my existence?", Kyon was specting this, so, he turned to face Yuki, "Yuki, can you brainwash my family into let them think that Kyonko is truly my cousin, and she is moving with us?", at this request, Yuki proceed to bite her right index knuckle, thinking in all the possibilities and requirements, and rewarding both Kyon and Kyonko with one of the most cute sights ever seen 'Oh! Yuki! HOW LOVELY YOU ARE!', both thought at the same time.

After some minutes of enjoying her little cute pose, Yuki finally replied, "...Brainwash is not necessary... a set of nanomachines introduced on their systems will reprogram their brains with fake memories of the existence of Kyonko... however, certain factors are required to avoid conscious rejection...", after a few seconds of silence, Kyonko concluded, "Like being questioned by a another person about my past and why they never talked about me, right?, or what about me being questioned about that past?, how to make it congruent?", Kyonko was a little disappointed, the plan seemed to be weak, but Kyon was still smiling, "Don't worry, I thought about it all, because you are going to be the never mentioned tomboyish lesbian cousin of the family", at Kyon explanation, Kyonko didn't let a second pass to show her shock, "WHAAATT?!", Kyon tried his best to explain, "Look, you are not going to start acting all girlie, right?", "True, I'm a guy after all", Kyonko replied, "And you simply will never date, kiss, or even hug a boy, right?", Kyon continued, "HELL NO!", Kyonko was seriously disgusted with the last idea, but now she saw the strong points of the plan, "Well, you are right, is a good identity, I'll be able to go out, while keep being myself", Kyonko now fully agreed, "Now we need to think what to do afterwards", Kyon stated, and now Kyonko was the one smiling, "I was thinking about that all the night, since we can't be seeing together with Yuki, and Haruhi is a damn bitch who wants full attention, I have decided to give her more attention than she had ever wished", Kyonko half explained, "But...", both Kyon and Yuki tried to reply, but got cut by Kyonko, "Look, if we don't do anything she'll keep screwing us, so, I'll make people get the WRONG IDEA, so, either she will desire for my disappearance, or she will keep me for herself forgetting about you two, either way we all win", Kyon and Yuki didn't liked how the 'either way' sounded, but there were little choices right now.

"...I see... I'll start the data manipulation now, as well as the programing of the nanomachines, however, I need to be close to the subjects in order to administrate them...", Yuki looked at both Kyons with a questioning face, they needed an excuse to bring Yuki at home and let them being injected with the nanomachines, after thinking for a while, Kyonko proceed to sat and hug Yuki from behind, "Well, is about time for you to meet my family", Kyonko said at Yuki's ear, making her blush a little, "...A meet with the Nagashima family has already occurred in the past...", she managed to reply, but Kyon was now in front of her face, at less than one inch, "But is time for you to officially be introduced as my girlfriend...", Kyon stated just before start kissing her, it was his way to say 'no more arguing', and they ended leaning just too much over Kyonko, who didn't complain for being pinned by Yuki and Kyon.

The next day...

"...I fail to understand the difference between this this formal meeting and the last times I've been in your home as a normal visitor...", Yuki was stating to Kyon at the time they were almost at Kyon's house door, "Well... the other times you were here only for a little, just to take a book or something else, a brief visit, today... you'll need to socialize with my parents and my sister and... answer some uneasy questions... you remember what NOT to say, right?", saying that Kyon was nervous was an understatement, he wasn't shaking only because his girlfriend was Yuki Nagato, an alien humanoid interface with a superior intelligence, she couldn't blow it, right?, "...I will repeat the answer for 12th time, yes, I know what not to say and understand the reason for not doing it...", Yuki answered, but somehow, Kyon knew that this was going to be a hard day, but right now, it has to be started.

His home always had been a place of peace, a place to rest, to feel oneself secure, but right now, under the gaze of his parents, Kyon's mind was screaming to his body to get the hell out of there, as if he had developed a skill to sense imminent danger, "Mom, dad, I want to introduce my GIRLFRIEND, Nagato Yuki... Yuki, I know that I told you that these are my parents, but now this is more formal", Kyon did his best to sound relaxed, so, Yuki did the same, "...Nice to meet you... I hope that you can accept me just as my dear Kyotachi accepted me as I am...", and there, is when this dreamy time turned into a nightmare, "OOOHHHHHHH!, AND SHE ADDRESS YOU BY YOUR TRUE NAME!", both of his parents said at the same time with a tone that disturbed even the stoic Yuki, "I see, so, Kyotachi, let's go and talk upstairs and let the ladys to known each other", Kyon father said while dragging Kyon with him, 'This is not as predicted, why does they have to separate us, I don't like this', Yuki was on her train of thought, looking with despair in the direction of the stairs were Kyon went, "Well Yuki-chan, I can't say I'm surprised to see that you are his girlfriend, I still remember the first time you came, the way you were looking at him, I knew that you liked him from the beginning", Kyon's mom was very direct, and this was somehow new to the alien, "...from the beginning?...", Yuki asked before noticing it, "Yes dear, I noticed it, and... I know that Kyon fell for you from the beginning too", Kyon's mother replied, at this, Yuki made a mental note to remember that human mothers seemed to have an enhanced perception, then, Kyon's mother continued, "So, Yuki-chan, have you been using protection", it took one second and half to register what was implied, which made the poor Yuki to show an extremely shocked expression (this time obvious to anyone who looked directly at her), 'What?!, did I say what I wouldn't have said?!, accessing memory of the previous 2.5 minutes... analysing... negative, the topic hasn't been touched until the previous 70 seconds', "Is ok, you are so pretty, and I know that my son is handsome, there is no need to be shy, you are almost part of the family", Kyon's mother continued, showing a sly look, while Yuki was still not able to formulate a proper reply, 'Not to be shy... part of the family... not to blow it up... truth or lie?.... truth or lie?, TRUTH OR LIE?!', "Well..."...

Meanwhile in Kyon's room...

"Well son, I'm proud of you, no wonder your notes went high, smart and pretty, how did you caught her?", to Kyon, his father was just predictable, "Dad, do we really need to have this kind of awkward conversation?", Kyon's father was about to reply, when, "Honey, you can come down now, this pretty girl has just confessed!", it was the voice of Kyon's mother, and all that was implied in that phrase petrified the poor Kyon, 'Damnit!, why my great and beautiful goddess, why?', "So, when is the wedding?", Kyon's father just couldn't resist to ask that awkward question, while making a big grin.

Now in the kitchen...

The 'I'm sorry' from Yuki was something to remember, even if he knew that his family was going to tease him until his death, he was now allowing his mind to be flooded with all kind of fantasies while looking at Yuki helping his mother making dinner, the pink shade of her cheeks never left her face since he came down, but that made her look much more cute, however he also knew that making dinner was part of the plan, she was going to add microcapsules with the nanomachines required to reprogram his family memory, "OK FAMILY!, time for dinner, and Yuki-chan made it with just so little help!, Kyon, you really know how to choose!", Kyon's mother was being more annoying than ever, but any discussion right now was useless, the dinner was great, thing that gave good points for her in the eyes of Kyon's parents, and right now, 2 things were needed to keep the plan working, first, to keep the secret of Yuki, and second, to test the nanomachines, so, Kyon proceed with the first one, "Hum... mom, dad, Imoto-chan... now I need to ask you something very important...", Kyon started, just to be cut by his mother, "Oh my!, don't tell me you need to marry ASAP?!", "MOM!, THAT'S NOT IT!", Kyon shouted, then sighed before continuing, "Ahem!, what I need to ask is that you need to keep my girlfriend as a secret, there is certain girl that we don't want to get this knowledge", as predicted, his parents gave him some suspicious looks, his sister was already making plans to tease him in front of his friends, and then, his father took the word, "So, why and who is this girl?, don't tell me you have 2 girlfriends!", "...Is not like that... Suzumiya Haruhi is a very overpossesive person, she will not take kindly our relationship... Kyotachi is worried about me, Haruhi may try to abuse of my weak condition...", Yuki explained before anything else could happen, and her explanation made all Kyon's family turned pale, "But... why will she do something like that?!, did she love our Kyon that much?, is she obsessed?", Kyon's father was worried too, he knew who this Haruhi was, and in his eyes, Yuki was much more better than the hyperactive and weird girl, and just then, as if it were a miracle, Kyon and Yuki received the confirmation of the nanomachines, "Honey, what if this Haruhi is like Kyonko?!, maybe she is obsessed with Yuki-chan and not Kyon!", Kyon's mother added to the comment of his father, "Ok, for the well being of our future new family member, we'll keep the secret, by the way, which day is your cousin arrival?", with the last reply from his father, Kyon and Yuki were making a mental happy dance, they succeeded in the first part of the plan, now it was a matter of letting Kyonko do her revenge, and see how far she'll go...

* * *

**Magnus: **Well, there ya go, did you liked it?, anyone saw his/her parents here?, I'm open to new ideas, so please review, and see ya in next chapter!


End file.
